Where Our Paths Meet
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: One day when Matthew is walking alone down a Maple tree lined path, he finds that the world around him isn't as lonely as he once though.


Who?

These words continued to echo though his head even though the words had already faded away.

He continued to carry his small polar bear though the stone path that was inbetween two rows of trees, that stretched on further than he could see.

He liked to come here alot, it was a great place for him to clear his mind, and to try and think of ways to be noticed by the other countries.

"What do I do Kumajaro?"

"Who are you?" The bear questioned in a squeaky voice as he looked up at his owner.

"I'm Canada...Why can you never remember me?" He paused."I understand that the other countries forget because they're busy, but you're alway with me, and when you forget me...It hurts."

"Hurts who?"

"Me, Kumajiko, me..." He trailed off quietly."You know what? Just forget it..." He sighed and continued walking down the path, watching the red leaves of the maple trees gently drift onto the ground all around him.

Naturaly, he loved the cold weather, but when he was sad, it felt like the cold blew against him even harder than usual.

He shivered as a red maple leaf landed onto his golden blond hair.

He heard someone giggle in the distance, and he looked up, and his violet eyes met with another set of the same color spheres.

He blinked a few times."H-hello?" He called, but she couldn't hear him, she only saw his mouth move.

"What?" She questioned, and he couldn't make out what she said, it was far to quiet to be understood.

So they began walking towards each other, their footsteps gently patting along the path and they stopped about five feet from each other.

"Hello." She said with a shy smile."Do you like coming here to?"

He nodded."I come here all the time." He paused."I come here when I feel forgotten."

"So do I..." She trailed off and looked towards the ground."No one ever seems to notice me."

"Well..." He hesitated."I noticed you." He said with a smile, and a nervous laugh.

"I guess you're right." She said and smiled.

"Who ar-" He caught himself."What's you're name?" He questioned.

"My name's Madeline, and you?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Matthew." He said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Matthew." She repeated."I like that name."

"R-really, well, I think you're name's kinda cute, just like you." He said, then froze and blushed.

_'Why did I just say that'_ He questioned.

She blushed and looked towards the ground."Do you really think I'm cute?"

He nodded.

She smiled wide, and she had a happy sparkle in her eye as she looked up at him.

"No one's ever said that to me before, you don't just remember my name, you think I'm cute too!" She squealed happily as she hugged her polar bear Kumarie.

He smiled."Would you like to walk with me?"

"Yeah!" She said in a slightly louder voice.

They walked down the path and Matthew held Kumajiro with one arm, and let his other one swing freely to his side.

She looked down at his hand for a moment, and slowly reached for it, holding her polar bear with one arm, just as he did.

She let her fingertips touch his, and then intertwined her fingers with his.

He looked towards her and blushed, and she pulled her hand away."Sorry."

"N-no, it's okay." He said as he moved closer to her, and grabbed her hand, and they let their fingers intertwine again, and this time they stayed this way.

"If we're to be invisible..." He paused."I'm glad we can be invisible together now."

She smiled and stopped walking for a second.

He stopped as well, and she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a deep red, and his grip on her hand tightened.

He paused for a second and then looked towards her and smiled, before giving her a kiss on her cheek as well.

**_Authors Note: Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy~_**

**_*Ahem* Should I continue the story of Madeline and Matthew? Please let me know in your Reviews!_**

**_And if you liked it, please Review for that as well!_**

**_~LightOfLanayru_**


End file.
